


I lost a friend

by Allison_reddie



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_reddie/pseuds/Allison_reddie
Summary: What if instead of Allison walking in on Vanya and her powers in the cabin, it was Five who had gone after her?
Comments: 16
Kudos: 292





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo! Had this idea for a little one shot! I thought it’d break your hearts ;)

Five had to find Vanya.

His siblings were all dealing with their own things. Allison and Diego had left to find more clues about Harold Jenkins. Luther and Klaus were missing somewhere...

And that left Five stuck in bed.

He didn’t plan on this being such a set back. He didn’t have time to deal with his shrapnel injury but he knows it’s good that Grace had fixed him up.

But that was enough time for relaxing.

Five got out of bed and quickly started getting dressed. He winced from the pain that came from straining his wound.

Once he was done getting ready, Five went out the front door and took one of his dads cars. Diego had found an address for a cabin not too far from here. It’d make sense if that’s where Harold had taken Vanya.

Five started driving. All in all it took about an hour to get out there. Once he’d found the address he’d quickly parked out of sight and gotten out of the car.

The wind around him felt like it was swaying to a pattern...The entire energy of the place seemed off.

Five quietly creeped up the pitch stairs and opened the front door. The sight that greeted him was Vanya playing the violin. She seemed to sway with every note she played.

It almost seemed like everything was coming _from_ her...

“Vanya?” Five asked hesitantly.

Vanya stopped playing and turned around. Her face showed the surprise she felt at seeing Five there.

“Five? What are you doing here?” She asked, confused.

“Vanya what- what is this?” Five asked. Ignoring her own question as he looked around the room and heard frequencies bouncing off the walls.

“It’s...It’s me.” Vanya answered after a quiet moment.

“What?” Five asked with disbelief. What did she mean by that?

“Turns out I have powers after all” Vanya mumbled quietly.

“That’s...impossible. We would’ve known! How could this happen now?” Five asked urgently. Even in the apocalypse there had been nothing for him to go off of. But Vanya having powers just didn’t add up.

“Why is it impossible Five?” Vanya asked, anger tinting her voice. “Is it that hard to believe that I could be special too?”

“That’s not what I’m saying.” Five argued. They would have known if Vanya had powers. Their father studied all of them...how could he miss Vanya? And why would it be coming to light now?

Realization struck Five. “He didn’t want you to know...” He said quietly.

“What? Why!?!” Vanya shouted.

“I don’t know! Maybe he thought you were dangerous! Or maybe he knew something about your powers that you don’t!” Five yelled back. How else could this be happening? It didn’t seem out of left field for their father to do something like this.

“He ruined my life!” Vanya cried out. Electricity popping around the room.

Five looked around urgently. “Vanya I’m sorry. Okay? You didn’t deserve that. But we don’t have the time right now! The world ends tomorrow if we don’t stop Leonard!”

“What?” Vanya asked quietly.

“He’s using you Vanya. He just wants to destroy the umbrella academy for what dad said to him when he was a kid. Your just his pawn.” Five said quickly.

Vanya shook her head slowly. “No. You’re wrong. He loves me and I love him!”

“He’s manipulating you! His real name is Harold Jenkins! He’s just an act to get your trust!” Five continued.

“SHUT UP!” Vanya yelled, the light bulbs above them shattering.

Five covered his face from the glass. “We need to go Vanya!” He shouted over the sound of wind hitting the room.

“No.” Vanya said quietly. “You need to go. You never should’ve come back five! You’re messing things up for me! For once in your life don’t be selfish!” Vanya cried out roughly.

“I’m not saying this to hurt you! It’s the truth! I’m just trying to help!” Five yelled over the loud background noise.

“I don’t want your help!” Vanya yelled out.

Five looked around him as he watched the room become a mess. Energy waves were knocking everything over.

Five looked back to Vanya. “You’re coming with me.” He says stubbornly.

Vanya scoffed. “Look me in the eyes. And tell me you don’t feel threatened.” Vanya said as the room fell apart faster.

Five stood there stumped. How could he convince her to stop this?

“You’re my sister.” Five finally settled on saying.

Vanya’s glare hardened. “Family means nothing to me anymore. The only person that cares about me is Leonard.”

Five felt helpless. “Vanya you don’t understand!” He yelled out.

Vanya’s face showed nothing but rage. The entire room seemed to be taken over my a hurricane of anger. Things shattering left and right.

Five gulped. He knew what he had to do. His fists glowed a soft blue as he reached for his powers.

“Vanya. Don’t make me do this.” Five pleaded.

When he got no response, he reached for his powers to blink. But a second before he could, his throat was slashed by Vanya’s bow.

Five let out a choked gasp as blood swam down his neck. He fell backwards and landed on the ground harshly, his stitches ripping on his abdomen.

Vanya let out a terrified scream. “Five! FIVE! Nononononono! I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” She cried as she held onto his shoulders.

Five choked on his own blood as he looked up at her, he held up his hand to cradle one side of her face. He frowned when the action only served to cover her face in his bloody handprint.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Vanya cried helplessly. Just then Harold came in. Seemingly shocked before he pulled Vanya off of him. The last thing he saw was Harold leading Vanya out of the cabin.

Five could feel himself fading quickly. In the distance he heard a car pull up to the house from outside.

“ ** _Save Vanya ”_** Five thought distantly, before letting the darkness swallow him.


	2. Where did I go wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the aftermath after Vanya left Five at the cabin bleeding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for all the supportive feedback! I didn’t plan on making this more than one chapter but your comments inspired me to add more closure! Enjoy loves!

Luther had slammed the car door. He turned around to face the cabin and felt Allison walk up next to him.

They both ran towards the house, Diego and Klaus hot in their heels.

The second Luther had thrown the door open, he was met with a gruesome sight. Five was laying on the ground, twitching in a puddle of his own blood. When Luther looked closer he could see that Five’s throat had been slashed.

“Five!” Diego yelled and quickly ran forward to put pressure on his neck. Klaus and Allison weren’t far behind him.

Luther stood there in shock. All of them knew Five could handle himself. The asshole constantly reminded everyone. And to see him on the ground. On the verge of death, seemed impossible to believe.

“We got to get him to mom!” Allison shouted from where she was crouched next to Klaus.

Luther snapped out of it and quickly helped Diego lift five up and into the car.

* * *

They had barely made it. Five was laying down on the medical bed with thick gauze wrapped around his neck.

They had Diego give Five some blood. Five had lost so much of it that he’d been pale and unmoving for a while.

Grace had told them that she didn’t know if Five would be able to talk again. Due to damage on his vocal cords, it wasn’t looking good so far.

Allison sighed from where she sat next to five, gently brushing her fingers through his hair.

“Who could’ve done this?” Diego asked.

“I have no idea...” Luther muttered quietly in response.

Klaus looked tired from where he was rubbing his eyes. Probably due to the withdrawal and going through the stress of today.

Right before Luther could recommend they leave the room, Five’s eyes opened and he started wheezing as he tried to breathe in air.

Allison was quick to jump up. “Five! Five calm down you’re okay! Just breathe gently...” she shushed at him.

Five’s breathing settled down. He tried to sit up and let out a wheezes cough with a wince of pain. He tried to talk but his voice wouldn’t cooperate with him. It only made him more upset.

Klaus quickly shushed him and helped him sit up. “Don’t try to talk. Your vocal chords were badly damaged.”

Five looked around helplessly before quickly pointing to a chalk board by the window. Allison was quick to grab it for him and hand it to him.

Five took the board and quickly wrote something down. When he turned it around it said one thing. “ _Vanya?_ ”

When no one responded he wrote something else down. “ _Where is she”_

“We don’t know. You should just focus on resting right now Five.” Luther answered.

Five shook his head, scribbling away on the chalk board. He turned it around again. “ _Vanya has powers and she’s in danger. Harold is using her.”  
_

Everyone looked around, confused. “What are you talking about Five? We would’ve known if Vanya had powers.” Allison said.

Five wrote something else down. “ _Dad kept it from us. Including her._ ”

“I mean...that does make sense.” Klaus muttered.

“Master Five is correct.” Pogo said from the doorway. “Your father had hidden the fact that miss Vanya had powers. He wanted to protect you and her from herself.” He said sadly.

Pogo then looked to Allison. “Your father had you rumor Vanya as a child. To make sure she thought she wasn’t special nor had powers.”

Allison gasped. Could that be true? Did she really help cause all of this?

“Then what do we do now.” Diego asks. “We know she has powers and that she’s with Harold. She’s in danger. Especially considering that Harold was able to hurt five like this.”

Five shook his head again, erasing his board before rewriting. “ _Vanya did this. She can’t control her powers and I provoked her.”_

_“_ Vanya did this?” Diego asked, shocked.

Five held his head low before pointing at the last line on the board again. Shaking his head.

“Then what do we do?” Klaus asked gently.

“We have to find her!” Allison argued.

“No. We have to stop Harold Jenkins!” Diego argued back.

As the siblings were fighting Luther heard the front door opening. He looked down to see Vanya entering the mansion. He looked back to his siblings before closing the door and heading downstairs.

“Vanya.” Luther said quietly. Making Vanya jerk from not expecting him there.

“Luther...I’m sorry...Five..I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to! I didn’t wanna hurt him!” Vanya cried helplessly.

Luther gave her a look. “Five’s alive Vanya.”

Vanya’s face turned into shock, then relief. “Can I see him?” She asked timidly.

“Now isn’t a good time. He just woke up.” Luther explained.

“Well is it fine if I wait around then?” Vanya asked.

“Of course. This is your home too.” And with that he opened his arms, inviting her for a hug. Vanya quickly ran forward into his arms to hug him.

Luther held a straight face as he held her tighter, crushing her tightly to the point where she’d pass out.

He wouldn’t let her hurt anyone else.


	3. How to save a life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five tries to convince Luther to let Vanya go, pleading her as innocent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I had so much fun writing this little thing! Let me know if you’d like more like this!

Five watched as the rest of his siblings filtered out if the room, all of them looking to see where Luther had run off to.

Five took a deep breathe through his nose, exhaling the air gently despite the pain it caused.

He reached for his bandage blindly and felt for the stitches he knew were there. He was lucky he hasn’t died.

He knew they needed to find Vanya. If she can see he’s okay and that he isn’t mad then maybe she’ll listen.

Five turned his head towards the door when he heard the faint sound of arguing. He furrowed his eyebrow in response, what were they talking about?

Five carefully pulled himself out of bed, throwing on his sweater vest and blazer. He slowly crept out of the room while still holding into his chalk board.

He followed the voices downstairs, but stopped when he got to a small elevator he’d never noticed before. Had it always been there? Five shook his head from his thoughts and stepped inside, hitting the button and watch as the doors closed.

When the elevator stoped moving and opened, Five could see that it was a narrow long hallway. When had their dad built this?

Five stepped out and quickly walked down the hallway, getting closer to his siblings who were standing around arguing. They all seemed to stop talking when they noticed Five.

Allison spoke first. “Five, you should be resting.”

Before Five could respond, his attention was drawn to Vanya, who was trapped inside a strange looking cell. He couldn’t hear her but he was sure she was screaming and crying. But she stopped when she noticed Five. She mouthed his name with shock.

Five quickly started writing on the chalk board.

_“Why?”_

“She’s dangerous Five.” Luther responded calmly.

Five shook his head, he stepped forward to push past Luther but he stopped him. Five attempted to push past him again but Luther remained in the way.

Five rolled his eyes and blinked into the room.

When he landed behind Vanya he could hear her terrified screams. She was sobbing and seemed to be hyperventilating.

He wished he could talk. To reassure her that he understand what happened. He settled for gently tapping her shoulder.

Vanya spun around startled. She let out a gasp when she saw him and threw her arms around him.

“Five! I’m-I’m s-so sorry. I didn’t mean to...I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Vanya cried.

Five held her in return and reached for his chalk board.

“ _Not your fault. Sorry I upset you”_

Vanya hiccuped with her tears. “You were trying to protect me...I should’ve listened to you. You were right five I’m so sorry. I couldn’t control it. I’m so scared.” Vanya cried as she held onto him tightly.

Before Five could write anything else, Luther came in and yanked Five from Vanya, making her cry out for him before Luther slammed the door.

“Are you insane Five?! She almost killed you last time! You can’t just walk on in there!” Luther yelled.

Five punched Luther in the shoulder a few times before giving up and reaching for his board again.

_“She’s our sister and she NEEDS us. We can’t lock her up while she’s scared like this. We need to help her.”_

Luther just glared at him in response.

“Five’s right. We can’t do this. We’re doing more harm than good by locking her up.” Diego argued.

Five nodded along, glad someone would take his side.

Allison and Klaus were quick to side with them too, no one Keene on locking Vanya up.

“I’m not sorry for doing the right thing. I’m protecting us from her.” Luther argued back.

Five huffed. He blinked back into the cell, grabbed Vanya, and blinked outside the cell.

Vanya was crying into Five’s chest. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to! I won’t do it again...”

Allison frowned before leaning down to grasp Vanya’s shoulder. “It’s okay Vanya calm down.” She urged gently.

Klaus and Diego crouched next to her as well.

Luther looked at them, frustrated. “She has powers that she doesn’t understand. Doesn’t know how to control! Why is this so hard to understand?”

Five went to talk, to force words to work with him but he couldn’t. He wheezed painfully when he tried.

How can he defend her if he can’t even talk?

Suddenly Klaus was standing up. “Fuck off dude! She’s not hurting anyone right now, is she?”

Luther seemed baffled by Klaus’s boldness, before he could reply Diego stood up as well.

“We can help her properly. For once we don’t need to worry about what dad said. This is between us and what we wanna do. Not what him or you want. You’re outnumbered Luther.” Diego spoke calmly.

Five felt shocked. His siblings were finally standing up for Vanya. For once he didn’t have to plead her case by himself. He felt himself smile helplessly because of it.

Allison looked to Luther from her spot on the floor. “They’re right Luther...We’re her family. Not her keepers.”

Luther looked taken back. He let out a grunt before storming off upstairs. Maybe he’d come around. But they’re more worried about Vanya at the moment.

Vanya’s crying has died down and Five pushed himself forward to hug her. Soon Klaus and Allison joined in, and after convincing, Diego.

Maybe things wouldn’t be okay for a while...but they’d get better. They’d become a family.

The moon shined beautifully that night.


End file.
